epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 2
And here's another installment of EGRB in this rap battle we have DARYL DIXON,the redneck badass walker killer from the walking dead survival instinct game, vs, BILL OVERLECK, The 60 year old Vietnam war vet who after being retired for 25 years found what he wanted....an enemy, from the left 4 dead series, these 2 battle it out to see who is the better badass zombie killer. (P.s sorry about the * everywhere I just can't keep the lines in place with out them I'm still learning) BATTLE Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eASkLF6q7yU rap starts at 0:17 EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES DARYL DIXON VS .....BILL! BEGIN Daryl: in both the game and TV show, I'm a fucking badass, You wanted your apocalypse, to just let out your war wrath. When ever there's a hoard of zombies my whole group kills the all In your group there a girl, a black guy, a thug, a war vet, it's so typical. You always try to protect Zoey, it's as if you look at her as your daughter, And it seems to distract you from all the zombies that you slaughter. I was turned into a game because i had to much awesomeness on the show, While my game has a storyline, yours is just random killing, it's horrible! What do you need to fight zombies? for you a M16 and a cigarette is your answer, If you didn't sacrifice yourself on that bridge, you probably would of died from lung cancer. You're the only main character to die in your game, But that was back when you won game of the year in 2008. Bill: What was that son? I didn't hear exactly what you had to say, I was to busy here at the bridge saving the day. You say your game is better? It got no recognition, Your reviews were horrible and you were rated 3 out of 10. Yes, I protect Zoey the same way you protect Merle, But in episode 15 it showed you failed, ain't that right Daryl? Your the biggest asshole that I've ever met since Francis, You had so much time to save your brother but you didn't take your chances. Why am I even rapping? I've got better things to do, Ill just pretend again that I never even heard you. Daryl: you might be an old man, but your hearing in fine, But The last time We Heard from your character was in 2009. My game might of gotten bad reviews but they don't know what they're talking about, I'm a bigger asshole then Francis? That's something I doubt. For you It takes you 20 fucking bullets to kill just one undead, In the Walking Dead universe it takes just one shot in the head. All you do is shoot your M16 and throw pipe bombs, But how much can you expect from the crazy vet from Vietnam. I don't get your game what even started the decease? But all you guys do is blame CEDA and get abandoned by the army. Bill: I think it's time for me to kill more than just zombies, And I've got my backup of Francis, Louis and Zoey behind me. I haven't been heard from since 2009 you say? That's normal for a legend, Merle's death happened right after your game release and that's what they intended. I know I'm not getting beaten by this hillbilly redneck, Now excuse me, I lost my lighter and I need a new cigarette. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT!? I/YOU/FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE DEICDE! EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! WHO WON BILL DARYL Category:Blog posts